Abstract The Medical College of Wisconsin (MCW) Medical Student Training in Aging and Injury Research is a 10- 12 week summer research training program with the goal of introducing medical students to injury control research in aging during the summer between their first and second years. The long-term goal is to increase the pool of students who will pursue careers in aging research, with an emphasis on the risks for and impact of injury through the life stages. The experience focuses on the risk factors and outcomes associated with injury, and research aimed at improving safety, health and quality of life for older individuals. Specific objectives are to: 1) provide early exposure to injury research at a critical time in medical students? career decision-making; 2) increase medical student knowledge regarding current investigative frontiers in injury prevention, treatment and policy; 3) train students to apply a ?geriatrics approach? in their research, therapy and injury control efforts, emphasizing the special risks, needs and circumstances of the elderly; and 4) to stimulate and retain medical students? interest in research, injury control and aging beyond the short-term experience, by providing on-going support and strengthening their connection to the scientific community and future research pursuits throughout the medical school training. Trainees collaborate with experienced research faculty and research teams on injury-related projects relevant to aging and the aged, such as falls prevention, cognitive function, depression/ suicide, toxicology, patient safety, and quality of life after trauma. Faculty mentors bring expertise across the spectrum of Translational Science, from the laboratory to clinical, community-based, and population health research, making it unique among MCW?s funded research training programs. Students will participate in enrichment activities including: 1) seminars offered to all summer research students, including training in ethical conduct in research, career development and presentation skills; 2) weekly core seminars on injury and injury prevention across the lifespan, with attention to the special needs and considerations of the elderly, including Falls, Abuse, Poisonings, the System of Care for trauma; 4) presentation of their work at an Annual Medical Student Research Poster Day; and 5) opportunities for continued research through on-going mentorship, our required longitudinal Scholarly Pathways program, and an optional Research Honors track. The program builds on a highly successful institutional summer research program infrastructure, and strong collaborations among MCW?s Injury Research Center and Center for Patient Care and Outcomes Research, the Division of Geriatrics and Gerontology, General Internal Medicine, Division of Rheumatology, the Departments of Family and Community Medicine, Emergency Medicine and Surgery, and affiliated faculty from basic, social and clinical sciences to address injury prevention at every level. Seasoned mentors from across the institution work together to create a rich learning atmosphere and translational environment.